December 26, 2012
Scene 1: Location: At a bakery While rashid has gone to get a cake for shirin, dilshad too happens to be in the same bakery to get confectionary. But their paths dont cross until they collide into each other n come face to face. Rashid says that destiny has its own way and reason to make them meet again and again. She taunts him by saying that maybe destiny isnt done with insulting her that daya dn hence wants more. He apologizes for that day on razia’s behalf and says he’s not been able to sleep since then. She again taunts him by saying that if her insult was an issue with him, he wouldnt have slept in 17 years rendering him speechless. He asks for forgiveness but she asks him inreturn would he have if she chose wealth over love like he did 17 years back and left her with the kids. she says that she’s habituated to living without him and doesnt want to change her habit now. She gets her packet by the waiter and leaves while rashid tries continually to stop her. An onlooker watches while he falls on the ground clutching his chest. The commotion makes dilshad look back and she screams out seeing rashid on the floor. The onlooker turns out to be a doctor and she treats him and gives him some medicines. she says that he had an attack of low B.P. and tells him not to take stress and not fight unnecessarily which she couldnt help but overhear. she asks him to take complete rest and be stress free. when she leaves, dilshad tries to free her hand from his grasp. He resists but then gives in, letting go of his hand. She stand to leave but turns back to tell him not to punish himself like that and that she forgives him for everything. Rashid is speechless while she leaves. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Seeing nazma make breakfast for zoya, he tells her to go study for her exams offering to take the food himself. he enters zoya’s room which wakes her up from the sleep. Despite him telling her not to, zoya gets up on her own and alos refuses his hand that he extends for support when she tries to stand to get water for herself. asad is frustrated but doesnt reply. while she walks out of the room, he too follows. She tries to reach out for the jug on the dining table. he offers to do it himself citing that she’s hurt. She retaliates back saying that she’s hurt in the heart but to see that, he needs to have a heart or emotions himself. She accuses him of sending her to people who drugged her and forcibly tried to get her to marry, when she tried explaining that she had reasons to run from her marriage. She accuses him of being judgemental of her from the very beginning. She sys he wouldnt have cared even if she had gotten married because to him, his ego is the strongest. He tries to defend saying that he didnt know about akram. she says that its his problem that he thinks he knows everything. And that he wants to change everyone’s thinking and ideologies to his pattern. He never thinks that somebody could have a different view than him and still be right. He wants the world to rule his way. He is also accused of being orthodox despite being literate, when he judges people’s character by their clothing sense. She says that he feels like that girls like her are wrong and by wearing such clothes invite trouble on themselves. He doesnt even feels he’s worry or else he would have sorry a long time ago. He tries to, but she stops him saying that now he doesnt need to since she doesnt want to talk to him anymore. Having finshed with her energy, she almost falls unconscious on him and he again lifts her up and places her on the bed while she continues with her ranting of not talking to her. After tucking her in her bed, he is about to leave, when she keeps calling him again and again just to tell her that she wont talk to him. Asad is frustrated but doesnt reply back. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence While everybody is waiting for rashid to return home, razia starts with her taunts saying that its beyond digesting that the person who arranged all this, rashid has disappeared himself. Seeing shirin sad, nikhat and ayan too are upset. Just when mamujaan gets up to have dinner without rashid at the table, ayan happily points out that rashid has come. He is standing in the doorway with a cake for shirin. She too smiles seeing him. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence While zoya is given her favourite pizza and diet coke for dinner by nazma and dilshad, asad too joins them on the dining table to have dinner. He notices nazma and dilshad caring for zoya immenely. He begins his dinner. Dilshad offers him a pizza slice but he refuses. Having finished, zoya retires for the night while dilshad offers to bring warm water for her to relax in the bath tub. Nazma notices zoya’s right earring missing and poinbts it out to her. Zoya freaks out while saying that those were her favourites and had been given to her by her mother. Asad remembers that the earring had entangled itself in his coat’s sleeve. He tries to tell them but nobody pays attention to her. Dilshad takes zoya to her room and a restless nazma too, taking asad’s permission, follows. Asad, all alone remembers his moments with zoya and is tensed. The screen freezes on his tensed face. Precap: Asad tries to tell her that he didnt know why she ran from her marriage, but she cuts him short saying that she doesnt understand why is he so interested in knowing why she ran, as if she ran from her marriage with him. Asad is frustrated and sppechless too hearing this.